


He Knows

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fill, Sherlock's not as bad of a boyfriend as he seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: John objects to Sherlock standing Molly up.





	He Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyShelbs16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from SimplyShelbs16 -- "If he’s going to treat you like shit, I’m going to kick his ass."

“If he’s going to treat you like shit, I’m going to kick his ass.”

Molly groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “John, thank you, but really, I’m used to this.”

Her boyfriend’s best friend stared at her. “You’re used to him standing you up? No texts, no calls, just not showing?”

“Yes. In all fairness, he’s probably on a case. This happens all the time, but you’ve been so busy with Rosie…”

“A case?” John asked, incredulous. “He’d never take a…” He trailed off then sent a quick text. His mobile chirped a minute later and he read the reply aloud. “‘Last-minute case from Graham. Barely a three but I was BORED.’”

Molly raised an eyebrow then sent Sherlock a text of her own, which she also read aloud. “‘You forgot about our date, I take it.’”

Sherlock’s reply was a single word. “‘Bugger.’”

Another text came right after. “‘I’ll be there as soon as I’m done. Two hours, tops. I love you.’”

Molly grinned as she sent the response. “‘You owe me, Mr. Holmes. I intend to collect after dinner.’”

John’s face flushed. “And that’s my cue to leave. Tell Sherlock he needs to treat you better if he expects to keep you.”

“Sherlock treats me very well. I’m okay with getting stood up again – he always makes it up to me in the end.” Molly’s grin was sinful.

John flushed deeper. “Yep, leaving. Tell Sherlock he’s a lucky man.”

“Oh, he knows.”


End file.
